Secrets of the Clans
by Cricketsong
Summary: Cricketpaw has the perfect life, a father who is leader, great friends and mentor. But what happens when she falls for a ShadowClan tom, and a tom from her own Clan, who will she choose? R&R Please
1. Allegiances

ThunderClan 

**Leader Rippedstar—**blue/gray tom with amber eyes.

**Deputy Ashtail**—black she-cat.

**Medicine Cat Berrypool**—light brown tabby she-cat, green eyes.

**Apprentice, Spiderpaw**

_**Warriors,**_

**Scartail**—dark brown tabby tom, with a mottled tail.

**Apprentice, Hailpaw**

**Dustpool**—light, golden yellow she-cat with blue eyes.

**Birchfall**—light brown tabby tom

**Foxbelly**—golden brown tabby tom with a black and red belly, black tipped ears, tail and paws.

**Poppyleaf**—pure white she-cat with amber eyes.

**Snowbird**—white she-cat with gray and black splotches, green eyes.

**Graythroat**—pale gray (with darker flecks) tom, blue eyes.

**Apprentice, Tanglepaw**

**Toadpelt**—tortoiseshell tom with green eyes.

**Apprentice, Cricketpaw**

**Icepool**—solid, longhaired white she-cat with blue eyes.

**Pineclaw**—long limbed black tom with white underbelly.

**Apprentice, Wildpaw**

_**Apprentices,**_

**Spiderpaw**—smoky black tom.

**Weaselpaw**—dark red tom with amber eyes.

**Tanglepaw**—black, gray and white-splotched tom.

**Wildpaw**—pretty silver tabby she-cat, very long spotted tail.

**Cricketpaw**—smoky gray she-cat, blue eyes.

**Hailpaw**—dark creamy colored she-cat, shorthaired with darker ginger flecks. (MotherRabbitfur)

_**Queens**___

**Rabbitfur**—light gray she-cat with brown and black flecks. (Mother of Graythroat's kits)

**Dappledleaf**—tortoiseshell and white she-cat, blue eyes.

_**Elders,**_

**Whitewing**—white she-cat with green eyes.

**Squirrelflight**—dark ginger she-cat (oldest she-cat in ThunderClan.)

**ShadowClan**

**Leader Russetstar**—dark ginger she-cat.

**Deputy Cedarheart**—dark gray tom.

**Medicine Cat** **Littlecloud**—very small tabby tom.

_**Warriors,**_

**Rowanclaw**—ginger tom

**Tawnypelt**—tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes.

**Smokeheart**—solid gray tom, short fur.

**Apprentice, Flamepaw**

_**Elders,**_

**Tallpoppy—**long-legged light brown tabby she-cat.

**WindClan**

**Leader Ashstar**—gray she-cat.

**Deputy Crowfeather**—dark gray tom, almost black.

**Apprentice, Heatherpaw**

**Medicine Cat Breezepad**—tortoiseshell she-cat, green eyes.

_**Warriors,**_

**Owlwhisker**—light brown tabby tom.

**Nightcloud**—black she-cat

**Weaselfur**—ginger tom with white paws.

**Cloudfur**—white tom with pale ginger splotches. (MotherWhitetail)

_**Queens**_

**Whitetail**—small white she-cat.

_**Elders,**_

**Rushtail**—light brown tom

**Webfoot**—dark gray tabby tom

RiverClan 

**Leader Mistystar**—gray she-cat with blue eyes.

**Deputy Swallowtail**—dark tabby she-cat.

**Medicine Cat Mothwing**—Old dappled golden she-cat.

**Apprentice, Willowpaw**

_**Warriors,**_

**Voletooth**—small brown tabby tom.

**Stonestream**—gray tom.

**Reedwhisker**—black tomcat.

**Rippletail**—dark smoky black tom.

**Beechfur**—light brown tabby tom/

_**Queens,**_

**Mosspelt**—tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes.

**Elders,**

**Dawnflower**—pale gray she-cat (former nursery queen.)

**Other Animals,**

**Harvey**—massive black tabby tom, that lives by the horseplace.

**Midnight**—star gazing badger who lives by the sea.

**Pip**—black and white terrier that lives with Twolegs near the horseplace.

**Shade**—black she-cat who lives by the horseplace.


	2. Chapter 1  Play with fire

**Chapter #1 – Play with fire**

_Okay so this is only the first chapter please R&R so I know if you want me to write more. Hope_

_You like it!_

The soft trickling of a stream, and the sound a frog and a cricket off in the distance were the peaceful noises of twilight, along with hooting of owls in the trees. The stars never shown so bright like they had now, far away jewels representing warrior ancestors long before their time as they dazzled Silverpelt. The grass wavered in the fields, outlined in a starry silver light as a warm breeze ruffled through.

A smoky gray she-cat with darker splotches was making her way toward a stone hollow, filled with scents of many cats. The she-cat was small; her fur was rather short and her eyes unusually blue.

"Cricketpaw," A dark red tom meowed, padding up beside the she-cat. "Your father scent me to look for you. Where have you been? I looked for you everywhere!"

Cricketpaw said nothing, just brushed past the tom making her way to the stone caverns entrance. The she-cats fur was slightly standing on end in the dark air, dimly lit by the stars. "I want to talk to you, you cannot just walk away." The tom rasped, stalking up to her side and nudging her away from the camp entrance. "Where were you?"

The she-cat looked the tom straight on, her eyes cold and angry, "You're not ThunderClan's leader, I don't have to listen to you, or do as you say." Sarcasm pinched her voice as she swatted him aside with her tail. "You'll never be a leader." She added growling before pelting making her way back toward the camp exit.

"Where have you been?" She lifted her head to see the worried look on her fathers face as she crept down into the hollow. "I thought you'd ran away, and I'd never see you again."

The blue/gray tom was sitting in front of her; he was completely still except for his hot breath on her head and his fur bristling.

"I'm here now, and that's all that matters." She meowed, brushing her pelt against her fathers. "I was only exploring the territory anyway, now that I'm apprenticed I have to know my territory well!"

"Nice try small one, but that isn't going to work on your leader." The tom meowed. "Now what really happened?"

Cricketpaw swallowed carefully, facing her leaders burning amber eyes. "I'll tell you later, when not everyone is listening." She flicked her tail toward the cats that were starting to surround them. "Alright!" The tom nodded. "But what about Weaselpaw, he's looking for you out there."

Before she could reply the red tom was emerging into the stone hollow, his dark ginger pelt standing out in the dark. "Oh good, she came back!" He meowed hesitantly, flashing her a look to go along as if nothing had happened.

"Found me, you must all be mouse-brained, was I lost?"

She suddenly felt embarrassed as the Clan cats started murmuring amongst themselves, saying things like 'what is she talking about?' and 'I thought it was already explained to her that we all though she had ran away?'

"Er… well anyway I'd like to hold a Clan meeting." Her father meowed, climbing to the top of the High-ledge. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the high-ledge for a Clan meeting."

No one needed to move, everyone was already gathered around the High-ledge and now were looking up at their leader with hungry eyes, eager to hear what he was about to say.

"I must apologies, I was so caught up in finding Cricketpaw I forgot to organize the dusk patrol and the dawn patrol for the morning." He yowled, his gray pelt turning silver in the dappled moonlight screening through the bramble thickets that shadowed their camp.

"I think Toadpelt, Scartail and Tanglepaw are fit for a patrol over night," The tom purred, while three chosen toms made their way toward the entrance to their dens. "Before you go to rest until dusk, please stay for the rest of the meeting,"

The tomcats nodded, sitting down where they were.

"Icepool, Poppyleaf and Birchfall can go on the hunting patrol tomorrow as well as Foxbelly, Snowbird and Brambleclaw can go on the dawn patrol tomorrow, Snowbird will be leading the patrol, Scartail for the dusk patrol and Birchfall for the hunting." Her father meowed, his eyes gleaming as he watched over his Clan. "That's all, you may go back to your duties."

Cricketpaw watched as her mother padded up to stand beside her father, pricking her ears she waited to hear what they were saying. "It's a beautiful night isn't it, Rippedstar?" Her mother meowed, pressing her light golden yellow pelt against her fathers. "I'm so glad Cricketpaw came back, she had me so worried. Weren't you worried? That she had ran off." He purred, the wind rubbing against their pelts.

"Of course I was, but I knew she'd never stray to far."

"I didn't know that, I don't know anything about her. I never talk to her barely anymore, StarClan must be upset with me, I feel as though I'm ignoring my daughter." Rippedstar meowed. "It's a good thing she has you, Dustpool, otherwise she'd be one sad cat."

Her mother let out a purr of amusement, resting her tail on her fathers shoulder, "You think I'm the one who sorts out all her problems? It's you, you're her hero I'm just the one she comes to when you're not around."

"Exactly, I'm never around. I'm always sorting out new patrols, and busy keeping my Clan in order while I'm letting Cricketpaw fall through the cracks." Rippedstar retorted, sorrow in his voice. "I feel so bad, I haven't been a very good father."

Cricketpaw's heart throbbed, she wished she could tell her father that she didn't feel as though she was being ignored, but something was holding her back, keeping her sitting hidden behind a wall of brambles.

"You've got bees in your brain, Rippedstar. But if you really feel as though you're neglecting to spend time with her then why not appoint a deputy. Larchfur isn't coming back, he's somewhere far away, he's dead Rippedstar." Dustpool meowed.

Cricketpaw couldn't help but remember how a hawk had carried off Larchfur, her father had been sent a sign that the tom was still alive but he still hadn't returned home. All the Clan cats were starting to feel as though they were weaker then the other Clans without a deputy, but her father still argued Larchfur would return. By appointing a new deputy her father wouldn't have to carry on with the duties of a leader and a deputy.

"But I know he's out there, and is journeying back here. Larchfur wouldn't give up that easily." Rippedstar retorted. "I mean, do you really think he's dead?"

"Look I miss Larchfur just as much as you do, but ThunderClan needs a deputy, and you need to pick one before moon high, which is soon." Dustpool purred, flicking her tail toward the moon, which was more then half way up the pitch-black sky. "But Larchfur will always be the only tom I feel safe with as my deputy, he's the strongest tom in the Clan, nevermind the fact he's a great hunter and the best friend any cat could ever dream of having!" Rippedstar argued, his neck fur bristling. "What about Larchfur's son, he's the next closest thing to his father, and Graythroat had had an apprentice, he the biggest tom in the Clan now and he may be young but he's more then ready to be deputy." Dustpool suggested.

"Graythroat? But he looks nothing like his father except for his size; he's a clown of his mother. He doesn't even have his fathers fighting or hunting skills!"

"Don't be so harsh, Graythroat is an extremely skilled fighter." Her mother retorted. "But if you don't agree with me then out of these five cats; Scartail, Birchfall, Foxbelly, Brambleclaw and Pineclaw who would you choose to be deputy?"

"Well I guess I'd choose… Birchfall to be deputy. He's still quite young as has many moons ahead of him, and he was my apprentice." Rippedstar meowed. "He has had apprentice too."

Dustpool flicked her tail with amusement. "Well you think about while resting, maybe StarClan can tell you who to choose."

Cricketpaw watched as Rippedstar and Dustpool padded into their den, their tails entwined and pelts pressed together tightly.

She longed to be sleeping in her nest, close beside the warmth of Weaselpaw and Tanglepaw, but she couldn't summon the energy to get there.

After what seemed like a few heartbeats but was really much longer she hauled herself to her paws and drug toward the entrance of the apprentices' den. Creeping down the narrow path into the hollow, she looked for the familiar dark red fur of Weaselpaw and the black, white and gray tortoiseshell patterned fur of Tanglepaw. She found the two toms lying near the back of the den, one on each side of her nest of moss.

Padding toward the mossy bed, she looked over the shapes of her den mates, the steady breathing of all several cats told her they were all asleep. Settling down in her nest, her tucked her paws beneath her before wrapping her tail up around her nose as the frosty coldness of the night caught her nose.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the High-ledge for a Clan meeting!" She lifted her head to hear her fathers yowl ring through the camp. It was still dark out; the stars still twinkled in Silverpelt as she lazily wriggled out of her nest.

She could feel Weaselpaw beside her, his bristly fur brushing against hers slightly, while Tanglepaw was behind her, his hot breath on her flank as they emerged into the clearing.

Rippedstar's amber eyes glared in the moonlight as waited for the restless cats to circle around the High-ledge.

"It is time for ThunderClan to appoint a new deputy in Larchfur's place," He yowled, but before he could say any more murmurs broke loose, the silent clearing was now filled with meows and confusion. "Silence!" Dustpool hissed from where she sat at the bottom of the ledge.

The cats stopped talking after a few heartbeats and Rippedstar began, his gaze traveling through the warriors, apprentices, queens and elders. "I say this before StarClan, so that the spirits of our ancestors, and Larchfur's spirit, wherever he may be, to hear and approve my choice.

Ashtail will be the new deputy of ThunderClan."

The cats all turned their heads to see the black she-cats face; her eyes were lit with shock as she cleared her throat. "I will not let you down, Rippedstar!"

"Ashtail, Ashtail!" The Clan hollered after several heartbeats of shocked silence.

She pricked her ears to hear her mother whisper something in her fathers ears, "You made a good choice, Rippedstar." Dustpool purred, nuzzling Rippedstar's flank.

After the noise had died down she padded up toward Tanglepaw, the tom was just making his way toward the apprentices' den. "So you must be happy, your mother is deputy!" She purred. "You must be happy, your father is leader!" The tom meowed sarcastically. "What's your point, why aren't you happy that your mother is ThunderClan's deputy?"

"The same reason your not happy that she's ThunderClan's deputy, don't play stupid Cricketpaw. You and I both know she's half ShadowClan, the only reason Rippedstar picked her is so she wouln't feel left out, you saw the look on the other cats faces. They were star struck!" Tanglepaw hissed, flopping down on his nest.

"So, be happy for her. The only reason I'm not happy for my father being leader is because he was appointed leader before I was born, sure I'm happy but the excitement has moved on, it's normal now." She retorted, lying down beside the tom.

"Anyways, I'll see you tomorrow." Tanglepaw growled before shutting his eyes. "Good night." She sighed exasperatedly.

Cricketpaw was emerging from the apprentices' den the following dawn; she inhaled the cool but warm fresh air. She watched through squinted eyes as Tanglepaw padded up to his mother with a grim look on his splotched face.

"Good morning, Cricketpaw!" She turned to see her father and Graythroat making their way toward her, both with fresh-kill dangling from their muzzles. "Morning, father… Graythroat." She meowed, dipping her head to her leader. "I was hoping you wouldn't mind going on the evening patrol with Graythroat and Ashtail?" Rippedstar purred, setting down his plump newleaf mouse at his paws. "No, of course not, sounds promising." She meowed, flicking her tail in amusement. "Great. Oh the dawn patrol is back, I have to go see what they have to report." Rippedstar replied. But before her father could reach the patrol, Ashtail had already greeted them and was listening to what they had found.

She couldn't help but notice that disappointed look on her fathers face as he watched Ashtail take over his duties. "You'll get use to the extra help." She purred, trying to comfort her father. "I hope so, I would feel differently if had of been Larchfur greeting the dawn patrol, but Ashtail will be different." Rippedstar sighed before brushing past her to join Ashtail.

The sun was hovering over the mountains where the Tribe lived, white snow tipping the ends points; misty clouds were beginning to fade away as the sun was soaking through the clouds. The oak, maple, ash, beech and poplar trees that surrounded the outside of their camp were budding with tiny leaf buds just waiting to sprout.

The warm sun was soaking through her pelt as she searched for the familiar morning dove that usually soared over their camp at this time, but it's white feathers and easy glide were no where to be seen in the bright orange sky this morning. Instead she caught sight of a crow, circling overhead, she guessed it had spotted a mouse.

Cricketpaw bounding through the forest, searching for anything new and interesting. Her paws tingled with anticipation at the familiar scents of prey as newleaf made its way toward their home, everyday it was getting warmer and prey was more plentiful while the worries of greencough and blackcough were gone with leaf-bare.

Her paws had led her to the border that separated ThunderClan from ShadowClan, her nose wrinkled at the smell of the ShadowClan cats. Cricketpaw started to veer of in the opposite direction when the sound of rustling in the bushes behind her startled her. She whipped around, her eyes meeting the golden amber ones of a ShadowClan apprentice.

"You're awfully close to the border, don't you think, Cricketpaw?" The flame colored pelt of the tom bristled, Cricketpaw had meant him a few times at gatherings. He wasn't nice, and his personality was bitter. "I was going to turn back when I heard you spying on me." She spat, clawing at the earth beneath her. "Spying, I'm doing my job." He retorted, leaning in to challenge her. "Job, your job is to spy on me?" She growled, leaning in toward him, challenging him back. The two cats were so close their noses were touching, both wrinkled up with hatred while their eyes burned. "Ha, my job is making sure trespassers like _you _don't walk on ShadowClan's precious territory!"

"Well that's a mouse-brained job, you must be so useless that Russetstar has to make you watch the border just to keep you out of her way. I mean think about it, you're the only Clan who has an apprentice watching it, how is an apprentice going to jeep a full-grown warrior back? Explain that, Flamepaw?"

The dark ginger tom drew his bottom lip back in a snarl, "Well what has daddy got you doing, anyway? What's he going to do, make you Clan deputy just to make you fell like the Clan wouldn't go on without you?"

"My father follows the warrior code, unlike ShadowClan he would never appoint a deputy that hasn't had an apprentice first." She hissed. "Are you saying ShadowClan don't follow the warrior code?" Flamepaw challenged, pressing his nose tightly against hers so she had to take a step back. "I'm saying you mangy pieces of fox-dung are spoiled, you think everything has to revolve around you! Just so you know, ThunderClan have a deputy so don't even think about launching an attack because if you're part of the attacking patrol, no doubt about it you'll run off with your tail between you legs." Cricketpaw snarled.

Suddenly Flamepaw lifted his front haunches getting ready to spring, but before he could she watched tom slink back in horror as he watched something behind her. Whipping around she faced the massive shape of Graythroat, who stood solidly beside her father, Ashtail and Tanglepaw.

"What are you guys doing here?" She meowed, ducking her head with embarrassment as she met the hostile eyes of her father. "Tanglepaw told me you were close to the ShadowClan border and came back to get me because he knew you wouldn't listen to him." Rippedstar growled, hissing at Flamepaw who was already racing back toward ShadowClan's camp.

She glared at Tanglepaw, anger piercing her heart. "You thought I was going to go on ShadowClan's territory, for what?"

"We figured you were meeting someone." Graythroat replied. "Yeah, someone like Flamepaw." Tanglepaw added, a growl in his voice.

"I didn't plan on meeting anyone, especially not Flamepaw, I swear that by StarClan!"

Rippedstar sighed after holding her gaze steadily for several heartbeats. "I believe you then, Tanglepaw had me so worried you were meeting a ShadowClan tom." The gray tomcat admitted.


	3. Chapter 2 Tanglepaw's Legacy

Chapter 2 –Tanglepaw's legacy 

Cricketpaw padded beside her mentor the following day, his tortoiseshell fur rippling as the warmth of the sun soaked through. "Can we please practice fighting skills?" She pleaded, trudging through a mud puddle that lined the whole path so you couldn't go around it. "Mouse-dung, I've got this icky goop all over my paws!"

Her mentor let out a purr of amusement. "It's only mud, after all your grand mothers name was Mudpool!"

"Did you know her?" She asked, curiosity clawing at her belly. "She was an elder when a was an apprentice, but she told me many stories.

Your father was very upset when she died, but most cats say that her spirit came back in you! You were born the same time she died, and you're just like her so I hear." He purred. "Oh, so that means I'm a ghost, right Toadpelt?" She asked, twitching her whiskers with irritation. "Of course not, it's only what the elders say, they're old and mouse-brained anyway." Toadpelt meowed.

"Any who, let's practice some attack moves." He purred as they made their way to a stone clearing where they practiced their fighting skills. Tall willow trees surrounded the flat place, along with huge sandy colored boulders and a few marigold bushes were the medicine cat, Berrypool, came to collect herbs.

"Alright, attack me." Toadpelt rasped, standing solidly on the other side of the clearing. She pelted toward him, springing off her back legs and leaping on top of him. But he quickly rolled over, squirming out from under her grip with ease. "No, no, no Cricketpaw. You don't leap you great lump, then you're exposing your belly. You're supposed to stalk around me, moving in closer before springing, then pinning me down!" Toadpelt explained, flicking his tail with affection. "Try again."

She nodded, going back to where she started before dropping into a hunters crouch and creeping up to the tomcat.

Once she was close enough she bowled him over, batting his face with sheathed claws before pinning him down by his neck. "Like that?" She asked, lifting her paws from his neck and taking a couple of steps back. Toadpelt scrambled to his paws, shaking the dust from his fur before replying, "Perfect, it only took you a moon to get it right!"

She ducked her head with embarrassment. "Father isn't going to be happy, he wants to hear the exact opposite of what you'll have to report."

"You're improving a great deal though, and besides you still only eight moons old, you've got plenty of time to practice before becoming a warrior!" Toadpelt purred, flicking her shoulder with his splotched tail.

"I certainly hope so." She meowed, disappointment in her voice. "Hey, what about some hunting?" Toadpelt suggested as they made their way back to the camp. "Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt, at least that's something I'm not terrible at." She sighed, dragging on behind her mentor as they found a shady clearing, plentiful with prey.

Cricketpaw stalked up behind a plump wood mouse that was nibbling on an acorn. She sniffed the air to make sure the wind was traveling toward her, luckily it was. Dropping into a hunter's crouch she slid toward the prey before pinning it down with unsheathed claws. "Delicious!" She purred, before burying the limp body of the fresh-kill beneath some earth.

After she had caught another mouse, a squirrel and a chaffinch she searched for her mentors' familiar dappled pelt.

She found him digging up a rabbit she guessed he'd caught, heartbeats later he had the fresh-kill in his mouth along with a black bird and a vole. Cricketpaw brushed past the tall grass with her squirrel and two mice dangling from her jaws. "I have a chaffinch still back there," She murmured to Toadpelt through clamped teeth. The tom nodded, setting down his prey before replying, "I'll send Hailpaw to fetch it when we return."

She flicked her tail in acknowledgement before padding on by Toadpelt's side.

Cricketpaw padded over to meet Tanglepaw, who was sitting by himself over where the apprentices' ate near their den. "Hey, Tanglepaw! Mind if I join you?" She asked, setting down the vole she had in her mouth. "I don't care." He murmured, waving his tail rapidly.

"Are you okay, you seem irritable?" Cricketpaw murmured through a mouthful of vole. "I'm fine, I'm just worried that's all!" Tanglepaw spat, his eyes amber slits. "Worried? About what? Things are going great, especially now that newleaf is here." She purred.

Tanglepaw hesitated, before reply angrily. "I can't tell you, you're what I'm worried about."

"Me, why are you worried about me, let my father be worried."

"Very funny," Tanglepaw smirked. "I saw you and Flamepaw together at the last gathering, I saw what went on between you two."

Her neck fur started to bristle with anger, she wanted to claw his ears off but she scraped her claws against the stone floor instead. "Nothing went on between us, Tanglepaw! And shouldn't you be minding you business anyway?"

"It's my job to look out for my clan mates, and kill for them." The tom retorted, she could sense anger flaring up inside of him. "You're just as bad as Flamepaw, you're an apprentice you don't have a job." She spat before stalking away madly.

"What's wrong with you? The anger that's coming off you is going to blow me over!" Cricketpaw turned to face her friend, Hailpaw. The two friends had always been rather close. "It's Tanglepaw, he could ruin a bears day when it had just finished stuffing itself with honey!"

"You two aren't still having you're problems, are you?" Hailpaw teased, flicking Cricketpaw's ear with her tail. "That was almost too funny!" Cricketpaw rasped, padding past her friend to where Wildpaw sat with her half sister, Snowkit.

"Whoa, Snowkit is getting so big." She purred, scooping up the tiny pure white kit in her paws. "I never noticed before, but Snowkit has white whiskers!"

"Yeah I know, it's actually quite weird I think!" Wildpaw meowed, prancing toward her. "Her warrior name should be Whitewhisker!"

Snowkit bounded out of her grip, prancing after her sister trying to copier everything she did. "Second thought maybe they should call Snowkit copycat!" Hailpaw purred.

"So, how are things with you two love birds, you and Tanglepaw?" Wildpaw joked, flicking her tail with amusement. "We're not love birds, we're just friends. Well we were friends." Cricketpaw replied, tucking her paws beneath her after she had sat down by Hailpaw. "Oh sorry to hear that, I know how much Tanglepaw likes you, it's such a shame when you're fighting!" Wildpaw laughed. "You must have bees in your brain if you think Tanglepaw likes me more then any other she-cat in ThunderClan." Cricketpaw replied.

"If you say so," Hailpaw meowed, flicking her shoulder with her tail. "Lets change the subject," Snowkit suggested, who was sitting between her sisters paws, listening to everything the apprentices' had been saying. "Snowkit's right, lets change the subject." She added, her whiskers twitching self-consciously.

"Well, how's your training going?" Snowkit squeaked, rolling over onto her back playfully. "Silly kit, I'm going to take you back to Dappledleaf!" Wildpaw meowed, picking up the kit and bounding over toward her mother who was watching from the nursery.

"It's strange how your mother is a tortoiseshell with white, which must be where Snowkit gets her white from, but where do you get your tabby fur from?" Hailpaw meowed once Wildpaw had returned. "My father, Silverstone, died when I was a kit in an attack from a ShadowClan patrol, but he was white with silver tabby splotches!" Wildpaw explained. "So I get my tabby fur from him, and my long spotted tail from my mother!"

"I wish I could have met Silverstone, the elders said he was the bravest cat ever to be in the forest!" Cricketpaw meowed. "I wish I could have known him too!" Wildpaw replied sadly.

**I know, not much happened in this chapter. But search for clues in this one for future chapters! R&R please!**


	4. Chapter 3 Sneaking

Chapter 3 –Sneaking 

Cricketpaw emerged from the ThunderClan camp, several days had passed since she had accidentally ran into Flamepaw and she decided that she would see if the tom was really watching the borders of just watching her.

Her belly low to the ground she crept across the soft wood land floor, the earth beneath her paws, the dead leaves from leaf-fall were no gone, hidden from leaf-bares snow.

Once she was far enough away from the camp she started pelting for the border, her muscles rippling under her sleek short gray fur. Cricketpaw opened her mouth to drink in the scent of ThunderClan, but all she could smell was the rank scent of ShadowClan. Surprise flooded over her, she hadn't realized she had been so close to the border!

"Hah, you are trespassing!" Fear bashed over her as she whipped around to see Flamepaw's pleased face. "What, no! I swear, I didn't mean to run across the border, you have to believe me Flamepaw? Please?" She begged, shivering at the thought of her fathers face if he found out she had been with Flamepaw for the second time in the same moon.

"Why should I trust you, you're Cricketpaw, the spoiled apprentice whose father is Clan leader!" The tom scoffed. "I'm not spoiled, I'm more unlucky then you, at least your father isn't over protective and sends his deputy to be your guard!" Cricketpaw hissed, scrambling back to the other side of the border where ThunderClan's scent was stronger.

"Fine, I want rat you out this time, but if it happens again…"

"It won't I swear!' Cricketpaw blurted, interrupting the flame colored tom. "All I'm saying is you better not get to friendly with ShadowClan territory, we have a reputation for killing trespassers and I wouldn't want to let my warrior ancestors down now would I?" Flamepaw smirked. "Of… course not." Cricketpaw meowed confused. "See you at the next gathering?"

"Of course you'll be there, all you have to do is ask Rippedstar." Flamepaw scoffed, his muscles rippling. "He doesn't treat me any different then he does other cats in ThunderClan." Cricketpaw retorted, biting back an insult.

Once Cricketpaw had decided that Flamepaw was telling the truth, Russetpaw must have scent him to watch the borders other wise how he have been there twice when she was. Either that or he had been banished from the Clan and escorted to the edge of the territory.

She shook the thought from her mind as she padded over to the fresh-kill pile, picking a rabbit from the pile and carrying over to where the apprentices ate.

The Clan was rather silent except for the quiet chattering and meowing of the ThunderClan cats as they shared tongues. The moonlight was cascading through the entrance to the camp, dappling her pelt as it shone through the twisted brambles that screened the camp entrance from rain, snow and hail.

Rabbitfur was sharing tongues with her mate Graythroat near the nursery while their kits, Sagekit, Lizardkit, Rapidkit and Tigerkit wrestled around them. Lizardkit was batting at Tigerkit's ears as he had her pinned down, while Rapidkit and Sagekit were both tugging on their parents' ears for them to play too.

Snowbird was sharing tongues with her mate; Foxbelly on top of a sandy colored boulder likes the ones near the Stone clearing where they practiced fighting. The two were basking in the sun while their son; Weaselpaw was play fighting with Hailpaw near the queens' den.

Cricketpaw searched for Tanglepaw's familiar dappled pelt in the clearing, but the tom was gone, she couldn't even detect his scent in the camp.

Swiping her tongue over her muzzle after she had finished eating her rabbit she decided to find Tanglepaw.

After searching the whole camp and asking almost every ThunderClan cat if they had seen him she decided to follow his scent trail. She caught his scent near the escape route, clawing her way up the brambles she emerged into the forest.

His scent was hard to find, it was as if he wanted her to follow him. It was leading toward WindClan, but as she got closer she noticed he started to go toward the lake. Bounding down the twisting path toward the sand, she picked up his scent again within the two fox-lengths that you had to stay in or else a patrol was fully aloud to attack you for being on their territory.

As she tracked him more, she found herself two fox-lengths away from RiverClan, where his trail winded toward their territory.

Cricketpaw decided to follow his trail in RiverClan territory, although everything in his mind was screaming at her to flea as she slunk through the twisting brambles and tree roots. Opening her mouth to drink in his scent, she found him in a small clearing.

Curiosity clawing at her made her move onward, peering out from between to bracken bushes she watched what the tom was doing. He looked as though he was waiting for someone, his ears were pricked and his body was not all that stiff.

Several heartbeats later a she-cat entered the clearing, her silver fur with darker splotches stood out in the moonlight as she entwined her tail with Tanglepaw's. "I'm so glad you came." She whispered in his ear, Cricketpaw watched through narrowed eyes as she rubbed her cheek against his. "I'm glad you came too, Dapplepaw!"

Cricketpaw's muscles tensed, her fur started to stand on end as she watched from behind the brambles the two cats share tongues.

"I'll meet you again at the next gathering!" Tanglepaw purred after the two cats had shared tongues for what seemed like a moon. "Bye!" Dapplepaw purred, nuzzling Tanglepaw's flank before the two separated.

Cricketpaw's heart slunk, Tanglepaw was the last cat she would ever of thought would break the warrior code.

Cricketpaw lied down in nest, wrapping his tail up around to her nose. All she could think about was how Tanglepaw had been with Dapplepaw; the two seemed so relaxed together so she guessed it wasn't their first meeting. What she couldn't understand is how he had gotten so mad when she had been with Flamepaw, when he's meeting a cat from another Clan.

Sleep slowly drifted toward her and she fell into a light sleep, the cool wind ruffled her fur as dozed off. But it started getting colder and colder until it finally woke her up, but she opened her eyes she wasn't in the apprentices' den instead she was at the Moonpool with three other cats she didn't recognize.

Suddenly a dark shape loomed over top of them, but soon it's face came into sight and the cats noticed it was a dark tabby tom. "Greetings, young ones!"

"I am Shadewatcher, a former SkyClan warrior."

The cats stay silent, frozen in awe as they gazed at the unfamiliar tom. "I am here to tell you all something that will bring peace to your Clans."

"The Clans are peaceful, and there is no SkyClan!" A black she-cat that smelled of RiverClan rasped. "SkyClan was banished from the forest long before any of your times, but we still walk in StarClan's skies." Shadewatcher retorted. "But that's another story, for now I have something more important to tell you,"

"We're listening." A ShadowClan tom meowed. "Four cats will visit your forest, they will smooth the Clans ruffled fur and weld together what has been forgotten." Shadewatcher meowed.

"What does that mean? Are four cats going to intrude on our Clans and just think they can become warriors until moving on to the Clan" A WindClan she-cat asked.

"I don't know, but when the time is right I'll tell you more."

The four cats nodded before Shadewatcher disappeared into a cloud of dust.

Cricketpaw blinked open her eyes restlessly the next morning, warm shafts of sunlight cascaded into her den, warming her pelt.

She looked around the den; Tanglepaw was still sleeping his belly exposed and his paws sticking up while his tail was stretching out onto her nest. On her other side Weaselpaw was curled up in a tight ball of ginger fur. While Hailpaw was just waking up from where she lie on Weaselpaw's other side. Spiderpaw was already awake and gone to the medicine cats' den for the day. Wildpaw was already up and gone, her scent was stale so she had been gone for a while now!

Cricketpaw padded into the camp clearing where Rippedstar lie on top of a flat rock with her mother, Dustpool. The two were sharing tongues while close by Snowbird was sharing a piece of fresh-kill with Foxbelly. Wildpaw had Snowkit dangling from her mouth while she took the kit into the nursery. Cricketpaw could hear the kits squeaks of anger, "I don't want to go back to sleep!" Snowkit wailed.

Suddenly Cricketpaw flinched as the bold shape of Tanglepaw emerged from the apprentices' den behind her. His pelt looked freshly groomed as he brushed past her toward the fresh-kill pile. Cricketpaw could feel anger flaring up inside her as she watched him through narrowed eyes carelessly pick up a shrew and pad over to Wildpaw.

"Hungry?" She pricked her ears to hear him ask the silver tabby as she walked out of the nursery with Snowkit dangling from the end of her long tail. "I'm not going back in there!" The white kit hissed, climbing up Wildpaw's tail until it sat slumped on her sisters' back. "I already ate, but thanks anyway." Wildpaw purred affectionately.

Tanglepaw nodded and padded towards her, the shrew still in his mouth. "Want some shrew?" He offered, setting down the prey in front of her paws. "I wonder if RiverClan likes shrew?" Cricketpaw rasped. The dappled toms eyes widened but he sat down confidently. "Why do you ask, RiverClan I'm sure like fish."

"You'd know." Cricketpaw retorted, stalking past him. "Wait, what are you talking about?" Tanglepaw meowed, bounding to her side. "Nothing, just talking that's all!" She replied, unsheathing her claws. "Oh, well I'll see you later then." Tanglepaw murmured picking up the shrew and padding over to where the apprentices ate.

**Lots of clues in this one, so many you can probably figure out what the story is going to be like. So I might throw some curve balls just so it's not so obvious! Anyways R&R please!**


	5. Chapter 4 Invisible

Chapter 4 – Invisible 

Cricketpaw stretched her jaws wide in yawn, blinking the sleep from her eyes she padded over to where her friend Wildpaw was sitting, sharing a vole with Tanglepaw. The two were pressed close together, their tails almost entwined.

The dawn sun was creeping up the indigo sky; dimly lit stars were starting to fade away as light came under way. A brisk wind was ruffling through; rustling the tiny leaves just budding from where they sat in the large trees bordering ThunderClan's camp.

"Hey, Wildpaw!" She meowed, flicking her tail in greeting. "Cricketpaw!" The silver tabby yowled, bounding toward her to touch noses. "I'm so glad you're awake, I have something to tell you."

"Okay sure, what is it?"

"Er… lets go over there." Wildpaw suggested, flicking her tail toward a shady spot beneath a weeping willow tree.

The two cats climbed out of the stone hollow, making their way to the willow tree.

"Something's definitely up," Wildpaw meowed, once they had settled down.

"What do you mean, up with what or who?"

"It's Tanglepaw, he's been acting really weird lately." The tabby meowed. "He's just being different, he's much nicer but also I find he never talks to you anymore."

"Maybe he just wants to be friends, and it really doesn't matter if he doesn't talk to me anymore anyways!" Cricketpaw rasped, flicking her friends' ear with her tail. "I have to go, Rippedstar wants me to go on the dawn patrol, and I haven't eaten yet."

"Wait, is something wrong?" Wildpaw asked, standing up to pad toward her.

"What, of course not, I just have a patrol to do."

Cricketpaw made her way to the border separating ThunderClan from ShadowClan. Her neck fur bristled as her nose caught the scent of Flamepaw, the tom must have recently been here, for his scent marker was fresh.

"The border is a bit stale on our side," Birchfall meowed, opening his mouth to drink in the scents of both Clans. "I'll finish of marking our side of the border and Cricketpaw, you and Foxbelly can get some hunting in before we head back!"

Cricketpaw laid her kill on the pile of freshly caught prey; although she wasn't hungry she could not resist the sweet smells coming from the fresh-kill pile. Grabbing a shrew she had caught she padded over to where Spiderpaw lie, basking in the sun!  
"Can I join you?" She asked, setting her shrew down at her paws. The smoky black tom rolled over onto his belly, flicking his tail in agreement. "You can have it, if you want." She meowed, suddenly losing her appetite at the sight of Tanglepaw and Wildpaw, both pelts pressed together and tails entwined.

"I sense something is wrong." The blind tomcat meowed, sniffing the air. "Wildpaw and Tanglepaw, their tails are entwined." She explained, forgetting the tom was blind.

"Oh, well what is wrong with that?"

"Everything." She sighed, exasperatedly. "I don't understand, does Tanglepaw like someone else, or Wildpaw?" The tom asked. "You're smart for being blind!" She purred, resting her tail on the toms shoulder.

Tanglepaw approached her the following morning, the sun shining off his pelt like he was the sun itself. "Morning, Cricketpaw!" He purred, touching his nose to hers in greeting. "What are you doing?" She hissed, backing away.

"Giving you a friendly greeting."

"Well don't, if you want to greet someone like that maybe try Dapplepaw, or Wildpaw even." Cricketpaw rasped. "You know?" The dappled tom gasped, his eyes turning into big round circles. "I know a lot of things, like the _warrior code_." Cricketpaw snapped. "At least let me explain, please?" The tom begged, his eyes turning into sorrow. Sighing she replied, "Fine, but make it quick I'm starving!"

The two cats made their way to the apprentices' den, emerging into the small clearing to lie down on the nests of moss.

"I met Dapplepaw at a gathering about four moons ago, her silver pelt really drew my eye, and I just couldn't stop thinking about her. I knew it was wrong to even think about asking her to be mate, but I just couldn't fight my heart." Tanglepaw sighed. "So after that gathering she came over to say hello, and we stayed much longer after the other Clans had left, talking until I finally asked her to meet me. She said yes, and then after a while we went back to our Clans."

Cricketpaw's heart was thumping so loud she swore Tanglepaw could hear.

"Several days ago was my third meeting with her, I just love her so much, Cricketpaw. She an amazing hunter, and a truly terrific fighter, I've been showing her some of ThunderClan's attack moves." The tom put his head down in embarrassment. "I'm sorry Cricketpaw, before I met Dapplepaw I was truthfully thinking about taking you in as my mate, and I want to be a good warrior and loyal to my Clan."

"Then why are you seeing a RiverClan apprentice?" She hissed, clawing at her bedding. "I'm not, not anymore. I decided Wildpaw would be my mate, although I'll never like anyone as much as I like Dapplepaw, Wildpaw is much like her and I really like her, I just don't love… her."

"I'm still not sure if I believe you, what if you're lying to me?" Cricketpaw inquired, her eyes narrowed.

"What, of course I'm not lying. It's true, you have to believe me."

Cricketpaw was grooming her splotched gray pelt, her tongue running in arithmetic strokes as she looked up see a big, dappled white moon. The starless clear sky was dark as she peered out at it through pure blue eyes, lying in the deepest of the forest alone she felt invisible.

"I wish I had someone here with me…" She whispered, trailing off.

"I'm here!" She whipped around to see the dappled pelt of Tanglepaw, his eyes gleaming with starlight as she he padded over to her. "I kind of followed you here."

She said nothing, just brushed past the tomcat to climb up a large boulder sitting solid in the clearing. "I know, I'm sorry I shouldn't have followed you. I just thought you were going to meet… Flamepaw."

"Why would I be going to meet Flamepaw?" She spat, her fur bristling. "I figured you're seeing him, like how I am seeing Dapplepaw." Tanglepaw whispered, his head down. "So, you're still seeing her?" She hissed, her claws unsheathing to sink into the earth.

"Please, don't tell anyone, please?"

Hesitating, she replied hastily, "Fine, but don't think I won't change my mind."

"Oh, thank you, Cricketpaw! The tom purred, wrapping his head around hers. "You're a great friend!"

Cricketpaw emerged into the clearing from the early dawn patrol, her arms and legs ached and her shoulders were sore from the brutal attack from a ShadowClan patrol. They were outnumbered by two, and her flanks stung with the marks of claws!

"Great StarClan, what happen to you?" Berrypool rasped, racing toward them. "We were attacked by a ShadowClan patrol." Snowbird explained as blood soaked her white fur. "I'll get some cobwebs and marigold." Berrypool meowed, sprinting toward her den.

After she had taken some poppy seeds and had Berrypool check her wounds she lay restlessly in her den. Her eyes filled with sleep as she dozed off, the familiar sounds of Clan life going on around her as well as her fathers' worried meows of protest.

For some strange reason, all she could think about was how Flamepaw hadn't attacked her, instead he had gone for Snowbird.

**Okay so, how do you like it so far? Pretty good, I hope so anyway! R&R (Read & Review) please!**


End file.
